something intersting could happen
by pen name is
Summary: this stroy is about the couples GotenXBra TrunksXPan and others maybe. they are all in the same school don't know what will happen something interesting mite happen you'll have to read and find out. rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**In this story Pan, Bra, are a year younger than Trunks and Goten. And they are still in school there ages are:**

**Trunks: 18**

**Goten: 18**

**Bra: 17**

**Pan: 17**

**I do not own DBZ just thought id let ya's know.**

The aqua haired teen lay on her stomach writting in her diary.This was a usual routine she did, as soon as she got home she dump her bag in her room then flopped onto the bed and wrote in her diary about all the incidents that happened at school and her feelings. The only person who knew about this diary was her best friend Pan Son who knew every secret that she had written in the diary.

Bra was brought out of her writting when her bedroom door burst open. She looked at who the intruder was but only got a gust of wind in her face, she looked back at her diary to find it gone. she felt a pressence on her bed and saw her brother sitting with the diary giggling like a little school girl.

"TRUNKS!! GIVE IT BACK NOW!" Bra screemed at him. She went for the diary but he quickly moved so she feel off the bed.

"OOOO lets see who little Bra has a crrush on." he flipped the pages quickly reading over them to find the name of the man who had his sisters heart.

"Trunks if you don't give me my diary back tight now i will one of two things." Bra smirked she had him, Trunks looked up from the diary squinted his eyes at his sister trying to read her actions

"What two things?" he questioned.

"1) i will scream for daddy to come and kick the shit out of you. or 2) i will tell you know who you like her." After she had told him her options she put her hand for the diary.

"hahaha, OK thats not going to work because 1) "Daddy aint home hes with goku in the room of time and 2) you wouldn't have time to tell Pan i will find his name before you can even tell her." He continued to read the diary.

Bra started to sweat he really didn't care anymore what was she going to do. He probablies only had a couple of pages to turn before he found out. She quickly whipped out her mobile and text Pan to come over and help her she knew this would her brothers weakness right in front of him.

Trunks looked up nerviously from the diary when he felt the familar presence of the one who makes his palms sweaty and his legs wobbly just by her look or just being near him. And there she was her big brown eyes lookin straight at him over the diary.

"Pan you'll never guesse what! i found out who Trunks likes." Bra smirked and looked at trunks who looks like he could be a tomatoes twin. Pan had just turned he head away breaking eye contact with Trunks.

"Who??" Pan kinda already knew it was her but she liked playing mind games with Trunks and also she not to sure about her own feelings for him. Yeah he was sweet, gorgeous and they got along well but everytime she went to tell him her feelings something always stopped her.

"Alright Bra you can have your diary back i already know whoit is anyway." Trunks gave in he couldn't risk Pan knowing that he liked her alot maybe even loved her.

"WHAT!! what do you mean you already know." She squinted her eyes trying to read him to see if he was lying.

"It's obvious everytime you see him you act like an idiot it's...Goten." Bra was speachles even he idiot of a brother knew who she liked. so what was the point instealing her diary

"If you already knew who she likes what was the point in stealing her diary" Pan interogated.

Trunks blushed how was he ment to tell her that he only stole her diary becuase he knew she would get Pan over to help her out and all he wanted to do was see her. "I was bored and i wanted to annoy my sister." He lied he just hoped Pan didn't notice she could read him like a book which wasn't a good thing all the time.

"TRUNKS?? where are you man." Goten shouted from down the stairs they where all to busy to notice him enter this was the perfect time for Trunks to really embarras his sister.

"I'm up in Bra's room, come on up" Trunks shouted back.

Goten walked in the room and Bra couldn't breath, He was dresses in a black shirt and black trouser he looked truly irrestable. She had driffed off into her own little world imaging that Trunks and Pan wern't here and it was just the two of them, It was the kind of world where your imagination can do what ever it wants. In her world Goten was telling her about how he loved her and always had. He started to kiss her lips and then her neck it was gettin interesting when she was suddenly knocked in to the wall by Pan.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Bra screemed at her. Her brother was doing his told you so grin, Pan was shaking her head as in to say i can't belive you and Goten was blushing and making his shoes look interesting.

"You were all spaced out what else did you expect me to do i shouted and waved but the only option left was to punch you." Pan stopped shaking her head and answered her friend. there was a silence in the room.

"Sooo, Trunks you ready to go out." Goten broke the silence.

"Yeah sure just give a couple minutes to change my shirt." Trunks walked out the room leaving Pan, Bra and Goten in the room.

"So where are you guuys going?" Pan questioned so there wasn't another arkward silence in the room

"The new club that has just opened in town." Goten said looking at his niece. He wished he hadn't she had that smile on her face that said 'can i come'. " No" Goten said before Pan even let out a breath.

"Why not we look old enough and we will bugger off when we get inside so you dont look uncool with your niece and her friend." She put on the puppy dog eyes this always got him.

"Must... resist... puppy...dog... eyes." Goten tried to look away but he found the eyes to cute. "Fine" he said out with a sigh.

Please review so i know if to continue this story and sorry if it's boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

Goten was sitting down stairs after being shoved out of Bra's room by Pan so the girls could get changed for the club. He was starting to get bored sitting alone waiting for everyone to finish getting ready, he put his feet on the coffee table and knocked a photo on the floor, "Shit" he cursed quietly. He picked up the photo and realised it was off at least two years ago. Goten could tell it was two years ago becuase marron and Uub where in the picture.

"I miss you guys, why did you have to be so stupid." He spoke quietly to himself

_FLASHBACK _

_The four teens. Goten, Bra, Trunks and Pan where all sitting in the living room waiting for Uub and Marron to show up. They where the couple in the group and always late. _

_There was a knock on the door and Trunks hurried to open it he wanted to hurry up and get started with the film. He opened the door to see something he wasnt expecting. There in the door was a policeman._

_"Are you Mr. Trunks Breifs?" The policeman took his hat off and didn't give Trunks to answer the question before he said. "I'm sorry to tell you this but..." _

_Trunks' heart was beating he didn't now what was wrong. If this was a joke it wasn't funny he grabbed the policeman by the collar " What? what's going on?, Whats wrong?" _

_"i'm sorry to tell you this but... your friends Marron.. Chesnut and Uub... they're..." The police tried not to cry how many times do you see a policeman cry, this must be bad._

_"Just spit it out already, what happened?" Trunks still had a tight hold on the Policemans collar. _

_"There... dead..." Trunks's hold on his collar lossend and he collapsed to the floor in tears. Goten came to see what was wrong, He see's Trunks kneeled on the floor crying Goten asked "What's going on?" _

_Trunks stood up and put his hands on Gotens sholders "It's Marron and Uub." "Yeah what about them?" Goten asked _

_"They're... t.they're... Dead Goten." fresh tears streamed down his face._

_END OF FLASH BACK _

"GOTEN!!" Trunks slapped his friends face. "Earth to Goten, are you ready to go?"

"What?... oh sorry," Goten looked up from the picture at Trunks. He placed the picture backdown on the coffee table.

"Are you ready to go?" Trunks asked again a little irrotated this time.

"Well you see..." Goten couldn't finish off his sentence because Bra was walking down the stairs dressed in a dark tight jeans with a black top on that was like a corsete. he couldn;t help but stare he has never seen Bra like this. What was the matter with him this was Bra his best friends little sister he couldn't be thinking this way about her.

"Wer'e ready." Bra made herself herd. Pan desended down the stairs after her wearing a black dress that was very short but not too short.

"Aren't you guys wearing the wrong clothes?" Trunks joked "I mean since when did Pan wear dresses?"

Pan punched Trunks in the stomach so he keeled over. "What am i not allowed to look a bit girly now." she said "or do you find me sexier in baggy sweat's pants and sport bra's" she whispered in to his ear. Trunks blushed and tried not to make eye contact.

"W...well..i mean... you" Trunks stamerd out but was interupted by Pan kissing him on the cheek.

"It's ok Trunks, your kinda cute when your all nervous." she winked at him causing his blush to deepin.

Goten and Bra looked at each other as in to say that they knew, the two would get together soon. "So are we ready to go" Bra said keeping eye contact with Goten. Pan and Trunks looked at them wondering if they had missed something.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the four of them arrived at the club they got straight in because they where the Briefs anf the Breifs friends. The club was packed because it the opening. As soon as they walked in they made there way up to the V.I.P lounge, on the way there Goten noticed a lot of guys looking at Bra, for some reason he became jealous and protective of her so he wrapped his arm around her waist causing her to jump slightly. she was about to turn around and slap the guy.

She turns around and notices it is Goten wh is holding her,she blushes "what are you doing?" she questions him

"well a lot of guys where looking at you." Goten hadn't totally thought this through so what if guys where looking at her it's not as if she was his or anyone else's.

"Ohhh... well you know i get that all the time, I'm a big girl. Goten." She purred the last part in his ear. He let go of her so she could walk off 'did Bra just flirt with me? why did i get jealous of guys looking at her?'

They were all sitting in the lounge having a good time when two girls who looked like they were wearing just their underwear came up toTrunks and Goten and started to flirt with them. The one that perched herself on Goten's lap was Brunette and tall. This girls was not Goten's type at all he'd been put off these type of girls because of his ex paris. He was in to girls like... well Bra.

The girl on Trunks' lap was Blonde and big chested, A year ago he would of had her right then and there but he was in love with the the beautiful quarter saiyan Pan Son. The girl spoke "So how about you ditch these two children and come and play with the big girls." She gave Pan a look that could kill

"Why should they dtch us for two fat women who buy clothes thhat are too small for them and make them look like underwear." Pan barked back at the blonde, Who was a bit on the podgy side compared to Pan who was slim with a very toned stomach.

"Well why would he want to stay here with some one who is about twelve and have pointy eyebrows." The girl wrapped her arms arounf Trunks' neck and went to kiss him on the cheek when a fist connected to her jaw.

"MY EYEBROWS ARE NOT POINTY,I AM NOT TWELVE IM ONLY SHORT, AND THAT IS MY BOY...i mean my friend who you are drooling all over you dog" Pan shouted in her face as she stood over her. Pan grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up to her height " Why dont you go where you belong which is either a) on a street corner charging little money per hour because no one would spend more than 3 zenni on you or b) at the orphanage dropping another kid." Pan pulled her fist back to smack her again but her arm was grabbed by Trunks

"Come on Pan how about a drink." Trunks pulled Pan up and dragged her out of the VIP section to the bar. "Thanks for getting that bitch of me by the way i owe you one." Trunks got the barmans attention and ordered two drinks

"Don't mention it" Pan said and then took a sip of her drink "So how come you didn't look to thirlled to have a blonde and big chested girl on you lap, i thought she was your type of girl."

"Nah theres only one girl i find attractive." He looked Pan in the eyes hopefully to give her a clue. Pan looked into his eyes and see love there. in that moment she could see herself with Trunks. Out of instint she lept forward and kissed him. Trunks was shocked at first but he went with it and kissed back. Pan put her hand in Trunk's hair and started to glide her hands through his hair. Trunks put one hand on the bottom of her back and pulled her closer and his other hand was on caressing her cheek. During the kiss they both felt as is they were the only ones there and as if electricity was passing through them just by the touch of the other one. The kiss and both of them felt cold and empty, as soon as they looked into each others eyes again and felt there warmtth return.

XXXXXX

Goten and Bra where now on the dance floor dancing together. Goten was grinding against Bra to the fast song that was playing getting everyone on the dance floor hot. Bra was swaying her hips while Goten was grinding against her from behind.The song ended and Bra turned around to face him, he still had his hands on her hips. Bra looked up at him soshe could see into his eyes "Goten you don't have to keep hold of me im not going any where"

"i know but i don''t want you to dance with anyone else" Goten smirked and Bra nearly melted with just that smile he could do that to her does he know how much power he has over her.

"why don't you want me to dance with anyone else?"

"Well actually its because I don't wanna dance with any one else, you see there is this girl standing at the bar who has been eyeing me up the whole time we have been dancing." He moved his eyebrows to show the direction in which the girl was standing

"you mean that girl rite there with the big nose and glasses?" Bra pointed her finger over her sholder.

"yes"

"The one that looks like she works in a libary?"

"yes"

"well you know all the time wev'e been standing here you could of asked her to dance." She tried to keep her laughter in

"Shut up Bra why would i wanna dance with her when i have a beautiful and intelligent girls right here in my arms."

Bra blushed and looked away from him "im not that beautiful and i'm not that intelligent either well not compared to Trunks or my mother."

"you are though."

"maybe we should go find Pan and Trunks."

"yeah"

Bra and Goten searched for Pan and Trunks through out the club but they couldn't find them , Goten rang Trunks' mobile but there was no answer and Bra tried Pan but she got no answer either. "Well it looks like they both pulled, hahaha" Bra laughed.

"yeah... and how do you know that there not dead some where?"

"Well her voicemail says 'sorry if i dont answer the only reason you here this message is because i have pulled a very nice guy.'"

XXXXXXXXXX

thats it. sorry if it was awful i'm not really a good writter please review and tell me what you think like if i should continue or just scrap it and even give me tips if you want. all we be accepted expecially tips


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

It was a pieceful Sunday morning and Pan was waking up the light shinning in to her room, she felt an arm around her waist and snuggles warmer to the person in whom it belonged to. Trunks kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered into her ear, Pan's responce was to turn over she faced and bury her face in his chest as she gave him an "mmmmm." He brushed his hand through her hair "So does this make us even for you getting that horrible girl of me?"

Pan sat up in the bed and stared at him confused "How does this make us even? You said you owed me one" Trunks leant forward and kissed her.

"Yes i did, and does not sleeping with the most handsome guy in the world count make that up?"

"well if you had introduced us and i did sleep with him maybe." Pan smirked, she knew what was to come,

"How dare you Pan Son," He jumped on her so he could assault her with tickles but his planned failed when they accidently fell of the bed and made a huge thud sound. They both knew that the sound wouldn't go unnoticed. The two demi-saiyan's jumped up from the floor and quickly tried to find their clothes.

Pan couldn't find any of her underwear or her clothes for that matter,'where the hell did he throw my clothes?' Pan looked at Trunks who had managed to find his boxers. She had panic all over her face they both knew it would ony be a couple of seconds before someone walked through the door, So Trunks did the only thing he could think of he picked Pan up and threw her in his walk in closet.

"Ssshhhh, Pan keep quiet." Trunks whispered to the door.

"You know throwing me a shirt would of been ok, now im in here naked and freezing."

"Sor-

"Trunks who the hell are you talking to? was that Pan i heard in the closet?" Bra had entered his room and he hadn't even noticed, He paled in thinking of an alliby in to why he was talking to the closet door. He didn't know why he threw Pan in the their, she was right throwing her a shirt would of been of been better.

"Eeerrr, what are you talking about Bra? Pan is not in their" Trunks said keeoing as calm, cool and collective as possible.

She started to walk towards the door "So if i came over and opened this door right here." Pointing at the door which held Pan behind it "I would not find my bestfriend"

"Nope you certinaly wouldn't." His acting was terrible this morning he wouldn't even fool a dead person with it.

Bra raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother "Trunks lets stop playing, you suck at acting ok, come on out Pan." She folded her arms overher chest with a satisfied smile on her face when Pan opened the closet door in nothing but one of her brothers training gi tops.

"Hey Bra fancy seeing you this morning." Pan said doing the famous Son stance with one hand behing her head and a grin on her face,

"You mean in my brothers closet,in one of his gi tops?" Bra's face had changed to that of amusment,

"Exactly."

"Well i'm gunna go now and well let you two... do what ever it is you do."

"Well Pan actually does this thing in bed where she..." Trunks stared to say but Pan had put her mouth over his in a kiss to stop him from saying anymore.

Bra started to giggle "Thanks Pan i don't wanna know what you and that pervert get up to."

"I'm not a pervert" Trunks protested when Bra exited the room.

"Oohhh yes you are, but your my pervert." and with that she pushed him down on the bed hard. "Now... what was that move you mentioned earlier?"

xXx

"MOM, where are you?" Bra screamed from the labratory. 'She called me down to help her with her new invention and she's now even here.'

"Bra is that you?" Bulma's voices was heard but she was not seen.

"No it's your other carbon copy."

"cute." Bulma rolled on her skateboard from under a machine that was under a big over.

"Ok so i'm here what did you want me for?"

"I want you to be the first to see my new invention, and not that you will have to but i need someone to go over it and check if everything is on order." Bulma's eyes went all stary at the mention of her new invention

"Thanks so much for giving me this privillage. why didn't you ask Trunks to come and help you?"

"Well Trunks will be taking over CC and has his own inventions, and well you don't have anything like that."

"Thanks mom way to make me feel important." Bra sarcastically commented.

"Anyway let me introduce you to the first ever CC time machine/space ship." she pulled of the cover showing off her new creation, it looked big enough to hold an amount of 4 people it was the size of Goku's pod when he travelled to Namek.

"Time/space ship?"

"yeah it can take you into space or back in time or the future. Although i wouldn't suggest the time part incase something goes wrong." She put her index finger to herr mouth and looked up at ceiling thinking,

"If it's dangerous why build it that way?" That made bulma snap out of her thoughts.

"you know me i like to make things complicated"

"I noticed" she stared at the white pod. "OK then i'll get started on checking this beauty over." She smiled and tied her hair up into a hair pony tail.

xXx

After Bra had finished on the checking out the new space pod, she went upstairs for a shower and on her way passed by Trunks' wing and heard that him and Pan where still in there. "You know, you have to come out there sometime." Bra stated.

"Go away!" Trunks growled.

On the blue haired teens side, she was smirking awayknowing that her brother would not move out that room as long as he had his dream girl in their.

On the lavender haired tenns side, He was actually helping Pan find her clothes, well she had to go home sometime, "Are you sure Pan?"

"Yes Trunks." She was getting fed up with this he had asked her non stop, the same question over and over again.

"But if we tell people then you can move in here, we are mated after all." His eyes said it all, he wanted her to stay she was all he needed

"Trunks i just can't my father would have a fit at nowing that i was technically married at the age i am now, for heavens sake he thinks im still a virgin."

"We both know that, that aint true, I mean where did you learn thoes moves?"

"It wasn't my first time."

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know." He whispered seductivly in her ear.

"Wer'e getting side tracked i need you to help me find my other shoe."

"Ok, i know what will help." Trunks said enthusiastically.

"What?"

"How about we re-trace our steps?" He scooped her up in his arms and threw her on the bed, He lay over her and kissed her.

"Trunks!" she giggled out, He continued his torture on her kissing along her jaw line and down her neck to her sholder. When he rached the crookin her neck he nipped at the spot in which he lost all controll and his saiyan side had takein over and he marked her. "Please stay Pan, i'm going to miss you and crave you."

"You know i can't Trunks i want to ireally do but i can't, How about next weekend we spend it together."

"We can't my Dad get's back so he will be able to hear us and sence our ki." He was now purched beside her with his elbow proped so he could watch her lie there.

"Well what about if we disapeaer somewhere and spend the wole weekend in a capsuale house, just the two of us... alone." She started to play with the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling at it getting ready to rip it off him.

"I think i can arrange that."

xXx

Sorry it took me a while to update i was on holiday and there was no internet, Ok seriously who ever reads this need to review to give me idea's or just tell me if it good or not i'll wait until i get 2 reviews befor i update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a Monday morning and that ment school for the four young demi-saiyans. They all attended orange star high school and are in their last year and they will move on and become what they want and do what they want.

"Hurry up Pan i don't wanna be late." Goten wailed from the bottom of the stairs, He travells to school with Pan every morning because he only lives next door.

"I'm comming!" Pan was running late today because she couldn't get a good nights sleep without being with Trunks 'dam him and this stupid mating thing' Pan thought irratibly as she was trying to find a top that coverd her bite mark but would also keep her cool as it is thirty four degrees out side.

After about five more minutes of Goten's wailing, Pan decided on an orange t-shirt and baggy grey sweat pants, you could see just a little bit of and indent where one of Trunks' teeth had been so she went into her mothers make up bag and put a little make-up on it to cover it up.

"Finally lets go" Goten grabbed Pan by the wrist and dragged her out the front door. As soon as theyreached outside he shot in to the air and headed towards the school.

xXx

Bra and Trunks were talking by Bra's locker about what happened on Sunday morning. "Bra you can't tell anyone." Trunks said firmly

"And why not, you can trust Goten."

"No Goten would probably kill me is he thought or even knew i had sex with Pan."

"Judging by that bite mark on you neck know one will have to tell him, he'll notice that straight away." She pointed to the mark on his neck that you could clearly see, because of the tank top he was wearing.

"Awww man i thought it wasn't that noticable." He opened Bra's locker door and looked in the mirror at his scar.

"Not noticalbe. Trunks it's a fucking bite mark, its hardles a paper cut."

"Whats. not a paper cut?" Goten joined the conversation.

"Nothing well i got to go. i.. said i would go early to science and help set up the experiment equipment." Trunks clasped a hand over his neck and ran down the hall way so Goten wouldn't notice.

"Whats up with him? We don't even have science today."

"Well you know him."

"What about him?" Goten questioned dumbly

"Well he's going through stuff."

"What stuff?" He questioned again

"What the heck is wrong with you this morning you dont normally ask this many question in a year never mind on a monday morning!?" Bra stated to her hand on his forehead to check for a fever, she looked at him as if he wern't even human well... saiyan.

"Stop nagging me woman." Goten snapped and tried flapped his hand around like he was trying to swot a fly."

"Hey Pan, your being awfully ... quiet." Bra turned around and saw that her best friend was no where in site

"When the heck did she leave?"

"More like where did she leave to?" Bra knew exactly where Pan had gone.

xXx

"Hey handsome"

"Hey, now go away" Trunks didn't even need to turn around to know who it was

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?"

"No it's not, so its a good thing your not her, now go away Trisha." He turned around to face her.

"Since when have you been like this you normally say 'Hey sexy'" She pouted and moved closer to him makeing him but his back right up against the lockers.

"In your dreams now go away, I don't like you never have and never will." He put his hands straight out to stop her from getting any closer.

She leaned right against him and tried to kiss him but a sudden fist conected with her face. "Hey bitch thats my man." Trish opened her eyes to see Pan over her with a stare that could of killed her.

"Whats it to do with you slut your just his little friend who wants him to return her love, but he never will sorry babe." She stood up and walked, half way down the hallway she turned her head and yelled back "Oh, and do something about them pointy eybrows."

Pan was furious first she try's to kiss her mate and then she mentions her eye brows. That was the last straw, Pan went to charge after but found she wasn't moving anywhere. "Trunks let me go im gunna go smack some sence into her."

"No Pan, you'll only end up killing her and then you'll have to revive her so you can stilltry and knock some in to her."

"Your right, its a waste of time." She stopped trying run after and stood still, Trunks let go of her.

"So what brings you down this way anyway, lessons start in five minutes and your first class is on the other side of school." Pan turned round with a devilish grin onher face

"This." With that one word she pounced on him and kissed him hard. Trunks grabbed her bottom and directed them to the closet that was next to his locker.

Bra was walking past onthe way toher first lesson and hapened to see what happened. So out of niceness she took out her fake permission slips and wrote that they both had permission to be lat to their lesson and she slipped it under the door. "They're going to end up getting caught, if they keep doing things like that."

xXx

It was about half and hour into the first lesson and Pan still hadn't shown up 'What the hell do they get up to?' She thought 'On better note i don't wanna know' The sound of the classroom door being opened was heard and Pan walked and noticed the whole class looking at her.

"Miss Son i do hope you have a permission slip to be this late to my lesson." The teacher wore black, thick, chunky glasses and her hair was always tied in a really tight bun.

"Yes Miss Anderson i do have a permission slip." Pan handed her the slip and took her seat next to Bra.

"Pan.."

"mmm" Pan answered back she was getting ready to sleep for the rest of the lesson.

"Your bleeding."

"What? where?" Pan was feeling her head and face for any cuts and checking her hands.

"Right there." Bra prodded the crook of her neck."

"OOOOWWWW." Pan wailed and got all of the classes attention.

"Pan Son, you arrive late tomy lesson and then you disturb my class. one more remark out of you and your heading for the principals office." the teacher turned backaround to the white board to write more questionon the instuctions on the board.

"What was that for Bra you didn't have touch it."

"Sorry but what the hell happened."

"Your stupid brother must of re-marked me."

"We best take you to the bathroom after this lesson and get you cleaned up and a fresh t-shirt."

"where the hell are we gunna get a clean t-shirt?"

"Thats where i come in handy because i have clothes capsules in my locker." Bra smiled at her self for being a genius for once.

xXx

"Dude where the hell have you been, you said you were goin early to science and we don't even have science and then you show up late to this lesson?"

"Sorry i'm just... i don't know."

"It's a girls isn't it?" Goten looked at him to see if is facial expression changed when he mentioned that, He knew Trunks would try and lie to him and if he didn't see his facial expression he might belive him

"No." Trunks blushed he couldn't lie to Goten.

"Is it... Trisha? i heard she hs a thing for you." Goten put his finger to his mouth to think of other possiblities of who it could be.

"Nope it's not Trisha." 'That was awesome when Pan hit her to the floor' Trunks started to laugh at himself

"What do you find so funny Mr, Briefs? is it something you want to share with the class?" The teacher called form the front of the class.

"No sir, i'll be quiet."

"mmmm what about..." The bell rang before Goten could even finish his sentence, Trunks was thankful even though he knew Goten would of guessed wrong again.

xXx

TAP, TAP, TAP, Trunks groaned and got out of bed hearing the tapping on his window this late at night, He flung the curtains open getting ready to tell who ever it was to shut up, when he was ambushed. He was knocked down to the floor and when he opened his eyes he saw Pan was cuddled up in his arms, crying.

"Pan? Whats wrong." Trunks sat up so Pan was sitting in his lap while he craddled her,

"I can't do it Trunks." She sobbed out.

"Do what?" he stroked her hair and tried to get her to calm down she sounded like she was trying to catch air in her lungs she was cryiong so much.

"I can't be away from you i love you and i can't stand being seperated." She tightened her fists tighter around the fabric of his clothing.

"I told you this would happen, the only way we can live together is to tell our parents about us so you can move in here."

"We can't do that Trunks you know what our parents will say."

"I know my father will say 'No spawn of kakarots brat will dirty my bloodline.' but then wont he be happy that imnot with some 'weak human'"

"Maybe but what about my parents my dad still thinks im a 'good girl' and 'responsible' Trunks were as good as married."

"I know all this Pan, but what can we do we can't run away they'll find us." He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers taking in her scent.

"What about if we buy an apartment toghether."

"Pan you seventeen and i'm eighteen." i hardly think our parents are going to let us move out of there houses."

"You never know. well can at least stay here i haven't very good since wev'e been apart and im now really sleepy."

"Sure," he lifted her up andput her in his bed, kissed her on top of her head and crawled in the other side of the bed next to her.

"I'll set the alarm for early so we have time to get you out and home before anyone knows your here."

"Ok that sounds ok." After that she fell asleep.

"We'll figure something out my Panny, i love you." he gathered her in his arms and fell asleep."

xXx

Ok people im serious review and give tips i had to have a million cup of tea to get my brain working for this chapter i'm starting to like my story and i want to know what happens next but i think i'll need some ideas to help me, so review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

I do not own DBZ or anything to do with it, I just write these cause there fun and I want to know what happens next.

It was 6;00 in the morning and Trunks and Pan where peacefully asleep in the early morning rays of the sun. Trunks had one arm around waist holding her close, this is the most either of them have felt so peaceful in a long time.

"Ok Mr Briefs it's time to get up and learn how to handle the family business. What the hell?" Bulma walked in the room to see Trunks and Pan in bed together wand immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Mommy it's not what it looks like!" Trunks looked up over the sleeping form of Pan to his mother.

"This … is… WOW this is amazing I'm going to have… GRANBABIES!"

Pan shot up at the word... BABIES. "What babies! Who's having a baby? I'm not having a baby."

"She didn't mention you being pregnant…"

"GRANDBABIES…. I'M GOIN TO GET GRANBABIES." Bulma shouted through out the room.

"Mom, please keep your voice down we don't want anyone to know about us." Trunks got out of bed and walk over to Bulma. Pan threw the covers off her and ran for the bathroom. Trunks and Bulma followed her with their eyes and curious looks on their faces.

"Pan? .." Trunks interrupted by the noise of Pan being sick. "PAN! Are you ok?" Trunks rushed to the bathroom door to see too Pan.

"I'm ok really it must just be off crying last night, or it might have been something I ate." She stood up, walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

"Are you sure we can take you to the doctors to get you checked."

"Relax Trunks I'm fine, I feel much better."

"Are you sure?"

"For Kami's sake Trunks she said she's fine" Bulma said after finally finishing her ranting about grandbabies.

"Ok, ok I get it she's fine I just worry that's all."

"Now that you have stopped worrying what are you going to do about Gohan and Vegeta?" Bulma sat on the edge of the bed and crossed one leg over the other as if to say 'I mean business'

"We haven't really discussed it… yet." Trunks said.

xXx

knock, knock Bra looked up from the designs of the space/time machine and looked to the door. Goten's head poked thourgh the door and Bra couldn't help but smile her day ws going perfect the ship looked ready just a few more touches like paint and it would be complete now the guy of her dreams walks through the door.

"Hey Bra, what you up to." He stepted fully into the room

"I'm just finishing off the ship. You want a tour of the ship?" Bra got up out of her seat and dragged Goten into the ship without even hearing his responce.

"aaahhh Bra you know i would of said yes to come in and see it anyway, you didn't have to drag me." Goten protested but he didn't pull his arm away he just let her pull him along.

"Ok this is the bedroom." She dragged him out before he could even inspect it. "This is the kitchen." "The training room." "and finally the controll room." Bra ad dragged him in and out of every room before he could even get a proper look

The room was big with one pilot seat and lots of buttons. "Wow, so what was it built for." He looked around the room and red the labels for the buttons some were marked and others wern't

"I Don't know my mother never said"

"Well, its awesome, Shoop Da Whoop." After Goten had said the last three words the ship's lights all turned red and the computer started to talk. "Preparyin for lift off in 5..."

"Goten what the hell did you say." Bra grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close enough to be kissed but instead of kissing she yelled in his face.

"4..."

"I said Shoop Da Whoop, why?" If only he dared he could move hisface and inch closer and he could feel her soft lips against his. 'What Goten this is no time to be thinking about Bra's lips you shouldn't even be thinking about them' Goten scolded him self.

"3..."

"Erm Bra please tell me you know how to stop the launch." Goten asked as he watch her fiddle with the control pannel buttons.

"No, i Dont my mom was gunna show me some more stuff tomorrow, i know how to pilot it but i don't know how to contact earth when we lift off, or how to stop this launch." Bra looked at Goten panic all over her face. "And whats worse is that were in the main company, Its no where near the house and i sent the workers home."

"Hows that worse?" How on earth did she fall in love with him when he was this clueless.

"Theres no - one here to tell my mother what happened and my mother cannot here us launch."

"2..."

"Well didn't you read it in the plans?" Goten was searching the control panel to now to see if there was a button that was labelled."

"No i wasn't in charge of that section i only got the plans for the engines and the taining room."

"1... prepare for lift off"

"NNoooooo." Bra and Goten both said at the same time as well as dropping to their knees and looking up.

xXx

In Trunks' room Bulma had just finished her about granbabies and how to handle Vegeta and Gohan with the news. As soon as Bulma had left the room Pan jumped on Trunks and kissed him full force, she wrapped her legs around him. Trunks navagated them to the bed. He ripped Pans clothes like life depended on it and Pan couldn't get his off quick enough either. Trunks thrust into Pan and they were moving in perfect sync.

"Hey Trunks...OMG" Krillin walked in to the room and saw Pan and Trunks in the heat of the moment

"What the hell do you think your doing? You should knock before entering." Trunks barked at Krillin. Krillin swept out the room so fast his dust was left in the door way. "Nosey bastard." Trunks protested

"Hurry up and kiss me already." Pan pulled Trunks into a firey kiss.

On the other side of the door krillin was hyperventilating. "OMG! T-Trunks... and P-Pan... having.." Krilin fainted after that and a dark figure dragged Kirllin in the next room.

A hand slapped across krillins face. "Is that anyway to wake someone up after a shock?"

"What did you see?" thhe femine voice requested.

"Trunks and Pan..." The hand went across krillins face again.

"Will you stop that i'm trying to tell you something."

"You didn't see anything, got it?" Bulma stepped close to Krillins face.

"Yeah but you didn't have to bitch slap me."

"No but its fun." Bulma laughed evilly and Krillin was more scared of that then an unknow figure slapping him.

xXx

i want to say thankyou to shimigami noob and puertorrican-babe for their ideas, so keep sending them in. and i hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

OK I DO NOT OWN DBZ, blah blah blah all tht mumbo jumbo, lets get on with the story.

xXx

Deep in space Bra paced around the room thinking of plans how they could get back to earth. Goten sat on the floor like a child and twiddled his thumbs.

"HAHA he's beating you now." Goten laughed at him self.

"What are you doing whos? beating who?" Bra stopped her pacing and looked at him with the most confused look upon her face.

"My thumbs, you see the left one is in front of the right one." Goten flashed his Son grin.

"What are you? a moron help me think of how to get back to Earth." Bra put her hands on her hips

"Well you can pilot the ship so why don't you just turn us around?"

"Do you that if i could of done that i would of already?"

"Well you might not of thought of it.And why can't we go back to Earth?"

"We can't go back because my mom built this for my dad sohe could train in space for 2 years."

"So that means..?"

"This ship wont go anywhere near Earth for 2 years."

"WHAT!? you never mentioned that before."

"OH i'm sorry im not the one that said 'SHOOP DA WHOOP' and got us in this mess." They started to yell at each other just like Vegeta and Bulma.

"You can't deny that it is an awesome word." Goten smiled again and she just wanted to hit him, how can he be calm at a time like this.

"NO it's not awesome were suck here for 2 years."

"Well its not so bad." Goten mumbled but Bra's saiyan hearing heard it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I heard you something.What was it."

Well he might as well get it over with or else she would pester him and he's stuck with her for 2 years. "I said... It's not that bad."

"Oh, well we do get alonng it could be worse."

"Yeah how?"

"Well you could be here with my dad and i could be here with...Paris."

"You really didn't like her did you.why?"

"Because she got you." Bra whispered under her breath but wuickly gave him an answer. "She wasn't good enough for you."

xXx

Back on Earth.

"Bra.."Bulma shouted as she ran into the lab "What time did you get...here?" Bulma noticed that the lab was complete empty, there were no workers, no Bra and no ship. "WHAT NO SHIP? NO BRA? VEGETA!!" Bulma screamed loud enough for the saiyan prince to hear her.

"What do you want woman? you interupted my training."

"Bra and the ship are missing."

"What?" Vegeta started to panic now his little princess was on ship that wouldn't be near eath for 2 years.

"I don't know Veggie." Bulma started to break down.

"Get a grip woman break down later after you get in contact with the ship. You can contact it can't you" He took a hold of her sholders and made her look at him.

"Yes. But i may take a while we didn't complete the programing for it"

"Well do it then woman. Finish the programing and get in touch with that ship."

xXx

"Trunks?" Pan was at the toilet bowl again being sick. "I don't feel to good."

Trunks walked into the bathroom to see Pan being sick for the thrid time that morning. He and Pan had spent the night at hers since her Parents were away on a business trip. "Maybe we should take you to the doctors?"

"I'm sure i'll feel better later in the day thats usally what happens." What Trunks doesn't know is that Pan already made an opointment for the doctors.

"Well i hate to leave you like this but my mom said that she is busy in her lab and that i have to take her place at CC."

"How does your mother expect you to cope? Your still in school."

"I'm sure i'll manage i need to learn how to do it anyway, my mother wants to take over CC by the time i'm 20."

"Well i guess now is the perfect time since you'll be taking over in a year."

"Pan i'm only 18."

"Yes but you'll be 19 in two days."

"Oh yeah i forgot about that."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Pan looked at him blanky. she was still sitting by the toilet, and right at that moment her hormones took a turn and she found him irresistable in that suit. "You know Trunks you look really hot in that suit" She got up from the floor and walked over to him.

"Pan don't look at me like that i have to go." He started to back out of the room, No matter how much he wanted to he couldn's have sex right now he was already late.

Pan didn't hear him she continued to walk towards him. His back was against the wall so she slipped her hands on his sholders and whispered in his ear. "You need a good start to your day Mr. Breifs." After that she crushed her lips against his and Trunks lost all control he pushed Pan so hard she landed on the bed. Pan was shocked by his sudden behaviour. But she liked it. Trunks threw his jacket off and his tie. He then joined Pan on the bed and kissed her. Pan flipped them so she was straddling him. She un-tied her robe to revel that she was wearing nothing underneath.

"How come i didn't notice this earlier."

"I don't know its like how did you forget your birthday?" Trunks didn't have time to respond before Pan coverd his mouth with hers. Trunks saiyan blood pumped and he had to have dominance so he rolled them. Now he was above Pan. Pan's saiyan blood was running hot and she dug her nails in to Trunks' back and ripped his shirt, Trunks groaned in pleasure and pain. Pan un-dug her nails and undone Trunk's pants.

Soon enough Trunks and Pan where sweating and Panting next to each other. "Where did that come from?" Trunks breathed out he had just had the roughest hotest sex of his life.

"I have no idea." Pan managed to answer. "Trunks you need to get ready for work. Your running even more late."

"I wonder why?." Pan went to get out of bed but found herself stuck. "Trunks can you tell your tail to let me go... WAIT TAIL? SINCCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A TAIL?"

"Erm Pan i am a man." Trunks looked at her dumbly

"Not that Tail the fluffy one that is around my waist."

"I don't... OMG I HAVE A TAIL... Wait so do you."

"What!?" Pan looked behind her and sure enough there was a brown monkey tail attachted to her.

xXx

In space Goten and Bra wre starting to feel sleepy of all their thinkg and planning about how to get back to Earth. But unfortunitly with all their thinking and planning they still could noget home.

"What are we going to do Goten?" Bra said from the bed whilst Goten was inthe Bathroom getting ready for bed.

"I don't know B?" Goten came out the bathroom with only his boxers on. Bra couldn't help but stare his body was perfect, he had a six pack and muscly arms. She started to go off in to one of day dreams where Goten held her close and told her how much he loved her.

"B.. Hello is anybody there."

Bra came out of her Day dream to see a pair of oynx eyes staring at her. "What? sorry."

"I said what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

"Oh well.. i don't know this is the only bed."

"Yeah but it's a double. You know for two people."

"I knew that, we'll just sleep here me on one side you on the other. Is that ok?"

"Yip thats fine with me i thought you were going to make me sleep on the floor there." Goten slumped down, rested his hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I would never make you sleep on the floor Goten." Goten didn't here what bra said because he had immediatly fell asleep. "Oh well, night Goten i love you" Bra whispered and leaned over to kiss his head.

xXx

ok people i got such good reviews keep them up, they made me feel important and loved. Anymore tips are welcome. hope you enjoyed

love you all xxx


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

AS you all know i do not own DBZ all tht mumbo jumbo

You guys are lucky i love you two chapters in one night i love you all

xXx

Bra felt the warmth of another person next to her and snuggled closer. "mmmmm Goten." She thought she was inone of her dreams about Goten, she forgot she was on the shipaharing a bed with him

"mmmmmm Bra." Goten nuzzled the back of the persons neck he also for got that he was sharing a bed with Bra.

'Omg im sharing a bed with Goten.' Bra sat up quickly in the bed and looked down at the sleeping Goten 'Oh well he doesn't seem to mind that we were that close.' Bra ut her head back down on the pillow but so this time she faced Goten in stead of having her back to him.

"They both awoke an hour later Goten woke first and saw how close he was to Bra if he even move one little inch he would be kissing those soft looking lips. He saw Bra was starting to wake so he tried to move backa bt but found himself stuck. Bra opened her eyes and noiced the closeness she blushed, Goten thought she looked cute when she lushed heck he thought she looked cute all the time. 'Bad Goten she is your best friends sister, its nt like Trunks would date Pan.'

"Erm Goten?" Bra said queitly

"Yeah"

"I need to pee could you please let go."

"I'm not touching you." He lifted both hands above the quilt.

"If you don'y have hold of me than who does?" She threw back the quilts and screemed at what she saw. "YES YOU DO HAVE HOLD OF ME, GET IT OFF."

"ONLY IF YOU GET OFF ME." Some how both of them had grow saiyan tails. Gotens tail was wrapped around Bra's waist and Bra's tail was wrapped around Goten. Bra started to panic she didn't mind being this close to Goten but she felt like she was going to wet the bed and what would Vegeta say. "It's ok Bra just calm down we'll eventually let each other go." Without even thinking he kissed her forehead like you would do to a child to calm them down. As soon as the kiss was planted Bra's tail un-wrapped.

"Hey look my tail it's un-wrapped." Bra smiled.

"Now just to get my tail to un-coil and were all done." Goten joked.

"What if i do this." Bra leaned forward and kissed Goten on the lips. Goten brought his hands up to the back of head and deepend the kiss. Without him knowing his tail un-coiled, Bra didn't seem to notice either as they both continued to get more into the kiss. There was a beeping inthe room but niether took notice than TV screen dropped down the bottom of the bed.

"Eeerrrr Bra?" Bulma's voice was heard but niether of them paid attention. "BRA WAKE...UP?" Bra looked to the where the voice was comming from when she sat up Bulma had a clear view of Goten. "WHAT THE HELL... GOTEN!?"

"Hey Bulma." Goten sad sheepisly.

"Hi mom. It's not what you think i can explain."

"About what stealing my ship, stealing my ship with Goten or being in bed kissin Goten."

"All of them."

xXx

Pan sat there staring atthe blank TV, she replyed what happened in the last hour.

_Flashback_

_Pan sat and waited for her name to be called. after about 10 minutes of waiting her name was finally called. She walked into the GP's office and took a seat on the bed. _

_"So Miss Son, what seems to be the problem?" Her GP asked. _

_"Well iv'e been feeling sick lately."_

_"Any dissiness or fainting?" _

_"I've been a bit dizzy but i've never fainted."_

_"Hmmm. well i think i know whats wrong but i can't be sure until i take some tests, could you please go behing the curtain and change into the robe." _

_Pan hopped off the bed and went behind the curtain to change. When she came out behind the curtain the doctor handed her a beaker "First i need a urine sample"_

_After Pan's tests she changed behind the curtain and sat back on the bed.She saw the Doctor had the results in "So Doc. whats the problem." _

_"Hmmm well my suspitions were correct Miss Son." _

_"What suspitions it's just the flu right i told my boyfriend he had nothing the worry about..." _

_Pan was interupted by the doctor. "Your pregnant Miss, Son."_

_"I'M WHAT?"_

_"Pregnant." _

_End flashback_

How was she suppost to tell Trunks? Would he want anything to do with the child? would he still love her? Would they get married if he did still want her? For Kami sake they hadn't even told their fathers they were dating, never mind having a baby. She was starting to get a headache off all this thinking she needed someone to talk to about this, she would normally go to Bra but she has disappeared off the face of the Earth her second choice is normally Goten but he seems to have gone to. She couldn't tell her parents, there was no one to tell except Trunks.

"Oh god little Panny what have you gotten yourself into." Pan said to herself. "I guess theres no choice i have to tell Trunks as soon as i see him, I wish Bra were here she knows about us and so does...Bulma. why didn't i think of that before?"

Pan grabbed her coat and headed straight for CC to tell Bulma her news. When she arrived there she went straight down to the lab thats usually where she was. On the last step down Pan heard alot of yelling.

"You get your butt back on Earth now missy." Bulma screamed at the TV screen.

"I can't mom the ship wont come near Earth for 2 years."

"BRA?" Pan questioned "Where are you?"

"Hey Pan." Goten came into view on the TV.

"Uncle Goten? ok what the hell is going on where the heck are you guys?"

"Were in space."

"And where stuck here fot 2 years thanks to my mother." Bra gave Bulma an evil stare that she obviously inherited off Vegeta.

"Now don't go blaming it on me, Your the one that launched the ship not me."

"That wasn't meit was Goten, And your the one that made this machine complicated you just had tobe like that didn't you?"

"Ok well i'm gunna go, i can see your in the middle of something." Pan said as she started to shuffle out the room.

"No don't be silly Pan you traveled a long way to get here i'm sure its important." Bulma sat Pan down on a chair. "Bra i'll call you later, and keep your hands to your self." Bulma turned the TV off and spun to face Pan, As soon as she looked Pan in the face she broke down "Pan? Whats wrong? its Trunks isn't it? when i.."

"No it's not Trunks well yeah it was his fault and mine i guess but...I'm..p-pregnant Bulma." Pan finally managed to get during her sobbing.

"You mean i'm goin to have a granbabie? Oh Pan this is wond...your not happy about this?"

"I am sort of but.. It's a baby Bulma i'm 17 and i haven't even told my parents i'm dating Trunks how am i going to tell them i also have a baby on the way?"

"Oh Pan, it's going to be ok, i promise i'll helpwith everything, from telling Trunks to seeing the kid to graduation." That made Pan laugha little.

xXx

"So what do you think Pan wanted to see Bulma for?" Goten asked as he lay on his back on the bed throwing the pillow upwards and catching it again.

"I don't know maybe it's to do with her and..." Bra almost let the cat out the bag " i mean her and... finding a job somewhere." 'Nice save Bra'

"Hmmm i guess that would be cool that meanswe might get to talk to Pan, when she works."

"Yeah, so what do you wanna do, we could land on a planet and get you some new clothes."

"What about you? won't you need some new clothes?"

"Nope i always carry a capsule around with me so i'm good."

"Well ok then, and one more thing before you go for a shower. What was that kiss about?" Goten stopped throwing the pillow and moved so he was reasting on an elbow to watch her.

"Well... er.. you need to relax so your tail would un-wrap so i kissed you." Bra blushed as she remembered the kiss clearly in her mind, if only her mother had not disturbed them,

xXx

Ok people i am ending here and i am off to bed, be greatful 2 chapters in one day sorry if they suck or theyare not as good as previous ones just tell me and i will work on it. tips are also accepted thx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I dont own DBZ blah blah blah, ok on with the story

xXx

Well today was the day, Pan thought as she got out of her shower alone, He parents had come back early after hearing about Goten being shipped off to shpace with Bra, she didn't want her parents getting suspisious, before she even told Trunks about the baby.

"Ok Pan, be strong you can do this." Pan encouraged herself as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"Pan are you awake?" Her mothers voice shouted through from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Yeah, what do you want mom?" Pan didn't mean to sound rude she just didn't want her mom hear her be sick or else she would of come into the room seeing her saiyan tail and would of known something was up

.

"Well me and your father are going over the Briefs to check on Bra and Goten and also for Trunks's birthday do you want a ride with us?"

"Yes please just let me shower and get ready, i'll be down soon." Pan smiled she forgot about Trunks's birthday she had the best present for him, well besides telling him he's going to be a daddy.

Pan quickly jumped in the shower and got ready the whole time she was thinking about how to tell Trunksshe was pregnant? Should she wait till tomorrow since today is his birthday? No she promised herself and Bulma that she would doit today, "Pan are you ok?" Her father asked, he looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, i'm fine why?"

"Well you look nervous and in deep thought."

"I'm fine i just hope Trunks likes his suprise." 'In more ways then one' Pan thought

They pulled up outside the Briefs and walked up to the house. When the door opened it was Vegeta who answerd he had his usual scowl placed on his face. When Pan walked past him into the house Vegeta grabbed her arm "Your Ki's higher than normal brat, why?"

xXx

"I think you've been away to long Vegeta my Ki's fine and if it was it's non of your business." 'Oh crap Vegeta, i should of known he would of knew my Ki was different' Pan though she had her Ki raise a little bit more than usual to mask the baby's

"I'm never wrong." With that he left and vanished in to the backyard no doubt to meditate.

Trunks was buttoning up th last part of his shirt when there was a knock on the door 'Well i know its not Kirillin, he just lets himself in' "Come in" Trunks turned to the door to welcome his visitor only to be shocked at who he saw. "What the hell, do you want Trisha? You wern't invited." Trisha stood in the door way look seductivly at Trunks.

"I don't need to be invited, i'm your girlfriend." She started to walk closer to him but Trunks just walked to the other side of the room.

"Get lost your not my girlfriend, nor will you ever be." He crincled his nose at the smell of her scent in his room, the only female scent he liked was Pan's.

"How about we stop talking and i give you, your birthday present." Trisha unties the black coat she was wearing to revel her in some very sexy underwear.

"GET OUT, NOW!!" Trunks shouted and everyone downstairs could hear him, So everyone being the Z gang they all ran upstairs to see what the comotion was about.

Trisha gatherd her coat while trying to fight back the tears, never before had she been rejected or screamed at before. when she turned around to head out the door she looked up to see the whole party looking through the open door. Pan tried so hard not to jump over the crowd and pound that girls face in, Well she tried, Pan screamed and went super saiyan two knocking the crowd out of the way. She flew forward and tackled the girl onto the floor, Her family and friends stood up to see thescene infront of them they all wondered what had gotten into Pan, Trunks lept forward to pull Pan off her but was slapped by Pan's tail this just made the Z gang even more shocked, They all had the same thought going through their heads 'SINCE WHEN DID PAN HAVE A TAIL?'

"HEY, you guys wanna help here?" Trunks yelled he was behind Pan trying to pull her off Trisha. "Pan stop this."

Pan grip loosend and she turned and smootherd her face in to Trunks chest. "I'm sorry Trunks i don't know what came over me, i saw her.. and..."

"Ssshhh. It's ok Pan, you have to know that i would never do that." He forgot about his family and friends in the door way, he kissed Pan onto of her head and craddled her.

"Ehem!" Someone in the crowd cleared there throat to get their attention, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Yamcha shouted "Pan's taken and Bra's in space, who the hell does that leave for me?" Yamcha recieved to smacks to his head one of Bulma and the other off Videl.

"Pan i think the cats out the bag." Trunks whispered into her ear

'Not yet it isn't' Pan thought. The couple stood up and entwined there fingers. "Well i guess you all have alot of questions?"

"I think it would be easier if we went downstairs and talked about this." Bulma said before anyone of the puzzled guests could aska question.

xXx

"Bra? what do you think is happening at Trunks' party?" Goten asked leaning against the kitchen counter. Bra was making dinner and Goten was doing well nothing.

"I Don't know Goten, how about after lunch we get in contact with them and wish Trunks a happy birthday?" Bra placed the last of the plates on the table and motioned for Goten to sit and eat.

"I bet ya something big has happened and were not there." Goten sorta pouted but he found it hard when there was a big table of food infront of him. 'I couldget used to this me and Bra eating dinner the two of us, sharing a bed together, wait what are you thinking Goten she doesn't like you, what about that kiss? She explaiend that, yeah but it felt like she loved it, loved me..'

"Gooootttennn, is anybody home." Bra sang Goten snapped out of thought and looked at her "There is a table fullof food in front of you and you are day dreaming, whats wrong with you?it's normally gone by now."

"Oh sorry, i guess im just missing everyone at home."

"Well hurry up and eat and we'll contact home." Goten smiled at her, She was so sweet and caring how come he hadnot noticed until now, he wasted years dating Paris and all he had to do was look at Trunks' younger sister, 'Thats right Goten she's Trunks's younger sister she's off limits.'

After dinner Bra sat at the pilot seat and typed in various codes to get into contact with Earth, But all attempts were denied. "Erm Goten... i think we have a problem." Bra turnedto face Goten who was stroking his tail.

"It's so soft and fluffy, sorry what's the problem?" Goten stood up and walked over to Bra.

"We can't get in contact with anyone evrey code i type is getting denied, Goten were in space alone,"

"There has to be something we can do, anything." Goten started to panic is Bulma hadn't of interupted them when she did Kami knows what he would of done.

"Well theres nothing i know of to do but maybe we can just wait for my Mom to contact us."

"Yeah that sounds ok, but what if she can't contact us and where here waiting and we don't know that she can't get in touch?"

"Stop making things complicated, I'm goin to do some training you comming?" Bra walked out the room hoping to pass the time by training and Goten not wanting to be alone and loving fighting joined her..

xXx

"So let us get this right. You two have been dating for about a month and a bit in secret and no-one knew?" Videl questioned she was sitting on the couch next to Gohan trying to keep him calm. He was about todo a repeat of Pan but instead of Trisha it was Trunks.

"Well Bra and Bulma knew." Pan said

"And some people don't know how to knock!" Trunks gave a death glare Krillin's way.

"I told you i was sorry?" Krillin whined across the room.

"So why didn't you tell me Pan?" Videl looked upset how could her only child not tell her who she was dating,

"There just was never a right time, you were always with dad or i was busy with school."

"Well why couldn't you tell me and your father?"

"You really just asked that? Mom look at dad now his' knuckles are white, his Ki is rising and he's dying to kill Trunks. And you wonder why?"

"Fair point,"

"Is that all the questions answered?" Pan needed to talk to Trunks alone. She had decided that it was time to tell Trunks about the baby. 'Trunks can i talk to you please?' Pan sent through their mental link, They discoverd they could use it when Pan had accidentally being thinking inproper thoughts and Trunks had sent her a message saying 'couldwe do that later?'

'Yeah sure.' Trunks dragged Pan into the kitchen

"Ok Trunks i think you better sit down."

"Why is it soemthing shocking, like you wearing sexy underwear and your going to flash me? or...

"Trunks?" Pan tried to interupt him but he couldn't hear her.

"Or maybe i need to sit down because instead of showing me what you have underneath.. im going to be underneath. or..."

"I'm pregnant" Pan said it she doesn't know why it's not what she had planned in how to tell him, but it happened.

"Your and ..it's mine?"

"No of course not i just thought i'd tell you.. of course its yours." Pan walked up to Trunks. "If you don't want it, i understand" She started to get tearful at thought of Trunks not wanting the baby... or her.

He lifted Pan's chin so she would look himin the eyes and know he was telling the truth. "Pan listen this isn't how i planned on us starting a family, but i am happy. I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Trunks what about everyone else, They've just heard about us being together when they hear about the baby our dads will kill you."

"I know and what about you it tae to to make a baby Pan?"

"Yeah, but i'm the one with the baby in me, they wouldn't hit a pregnant woman?"

"True, Come on Pan lets just tell them now i'd rather get yelled at and beatin now, then maybe i have time to recover before the baby comes."

"Ok." They both walked out the kitchen to see that Vegeta and Gohan both had smashed glasses and Chi-chi had stars in their eyes, Everyone else in the room was shocked again "Erm whats with everyone?"

"I'm going to have a great-grandbaby" Chi-chi said

"Oh so i guess you guys heard us talking?"

"Why didn't you tell me Pan? youve been keeping alot of secrets from me, i'm your mother." Videl started to cry, her daughter didn't trust her with any secrets.

"I was going to Mom i just thought it better to tell Trunks first he is the father." Pan ran over to her mother and put an arm around her. She had left Trunks alone and Gohan took this opportunity to strike him.

Gohan phased in behind him and knocked him to the floor then Gohan continusally kicked Trunks in the stomach "How dare you date my daughter without permission and then get her pregnant."

"DAD! STOP, your forgetting that what ever Trunks feels i feel"

"Don't be stupid Pan that only happens when your... Your mated?" Gohan ripped the neck of Trunks t-shirt to reveal a bite mark "You bastard" Gohanwas about to punch him when he rememberd that Pan can feel what ever pain Gohan inflicts on Turnks "Pan you are no longer a Son don't come home." With that Gohan walked out the house and slammed the door behind him.

"What? Mom you have to talk to him" Pan pleaded.

"I'm sorry Pan i don't think your father willgo back on this one you have dishonerd him."

"How?"

"Pan, you got pregnant before marriage, I think he means it this time." Videl left to follow her husband.

"Pan if you want you can stop with us." Bulma put a comforting hand on Pan's sholder

"Thanks Bulma, is it ok if i go to the lab i need to update Bra on everything thats happened." She also wanted a little time alone.

xXx

ok people there you have it sorry if this chapter suck i got a job so im quiet tired, let me know what todo next coz i was thinking of ending it here and then doing a 2 years later story, anyway tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own DBZ blah blah blah on with the story

It was finally the day that everyone had been waiting for, for two years. A woman with blue hair stood on the landing dock staring up into the sky for any signs of them. She has waited two years for this day and she couldn't wait any longer for them to arrive.

"Bulma? Would like some company? I-I brought you a jacket" A raven haired girl walked into the landing dock.

"Oh Pan I'm sorry I'm in my own little world thinking about them arriving, I'm excited to see them but I'm also worried incase something went wrong and they…" She started to cry she had been able to contain her tears most of the day but as the time go nearer the their landing, she found it harder and harder.

"You can't think like that Bulma, they will be fine." Pan gave her a stern look she didn't like to think Bulma was thinking that Bra and Goten might not make it back. Bulma continued looking up into the sky waiting for a sign anything just to let her know they were safe and on their way. "Bulma would like so share my blanket it's pretty cold." Pan opened up the brown blanket that was around and without waiting for Bulma to reply she put one arm over her shoulder and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Thank you Pan, what would I have done without you with us for the past two years?" Bulma looked away from the sky long enough to look at Pan and give her a warm smile. She glanced back up at the sky and saw a star flicker. "Pan did you see that, that could be there ship entering the atmosphere." Bulma got more excited at the thought of them getting closer.

"Yeah I saw it Bulma, There home." Both women hugged each other tighter in celebration and squealed. The squealing caught the attention of everyone in the house and they all gathered in the docking are.

Everyone was there, Bulma, Pan, Trunks, Gohan,Videl, Chi-Chi and Vegeta, Vegeta did not stand in his normal pose leaning against the wall with his arm across hid chest, and instead he stood with his hands on the banister looking up into the sky with hopeful eyes.

The pod landed and all eyes where glued onto the door, waiting for it to open, it was a good five minutes before the doors did open and on top of the ramp was Bra and Goten. They walked down the ramp towards Bulma and Pan.

"Man Pan you look like you got fat while I've been away." Goten said as he bear hugged her.

"Funny Uncle Goten did you start go grey up there in space?" Pan bite back when he dropped his arm to his sides.

"Haha you've not changed a bit Pan."

"Pan I've missed you so much." Bra said as she dived on Pan and hugged her. "So what's new in life since I saw you two years ago?"

"Well…err." Pan was interrupted by a little voice coming from behind her leg.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." A little boy with blue eyes and purple locks asked.

"PAN YOUR AS MOMMY?" Goten and Bra asked at the same time both wit shocked expressions.

"Yeah, guys this is Tenks… my son." Pan picked up her son and balanced him on her hip.

"Panny?..." Goten looked at the kid more closely. "Who's the father I mean he reminds me of someone but I just can't put my finger on it." Goten stood up straight and put his finger to his lip to think.

"Well the father is…" Pan was interrupted again.

"Me. Hey Goten long time no see." Goten turned around and saw his best friend standing behind him.

"Trunks, hey so do you know who the father is?" Goten looked at him and Trunks could tell he wasn't kidding he really didn't hear him say he was the father.

"Err Goten." Bra tapped him on the shoulder. "Can't you tell and didn't you listen to what Trunks just said?"

"No what did he say?" Goten did the famous Son grin and pose with one hand behind his head.

"OMG Goten look at Trunks than look at Tenks." Goten looked at Tenks then and Trunks he did this for a while.

"I still don't see it." Bra, Pan and Trunks Sweat dropped.

"Goten buddy erm... Well I'm the father." Trunks slung his arm over Goten's shoulders.

"What?... really.. WOW." Gotens eyes turned to saucers and his jaw hit the floor.

xXx

Later in the evening when everyone had talked about what had happened over the past two years and welcomed Bra and Goten back, they all sat down to have a dinner.

"So little brother did anything interesting happen in space?" Gohan questioned his brother.

"No not really, we stopped off a couple of planetsand we both did some serious training. So how does it feel to be a granfather?" Everyone at the table went quiet.

"I am not a grandfather."

"Sure you are Pan is your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter." Gohan gave a disgusted look at Pan. Pan just ignored it, she had recieved so many of them off her Father she just ignored them, Even though with each look he gave her she felt like bursting out into tears.

"So Bra you really did some training? What happened to 'training is boring and lame'?" Trunks asked after a while of the table being coated in an arkward silence.

"Well there was nothing else to do, and Goten made it look fun, so i gave it a try and it is fun." Bra's tail swung happily as she thought about one training sessions they had in perticular.

_flashback _

_"Come on Bra, hit me with everything you've got." Goten yelled at her they had been training for about two hours and where about to call it quits but Goten wanted to see what Bra could do. _

_Bra smirked 'Man he's cute. No Bra you can't think that he just thinks you're a little kid' Bra got angry at the thought of Goten thinking she was a kid, she was not she was a woman. She phased in front of him and hit me square in the face. Goten was sent tumbling back,he regained his balence and looked at Bra _

_'Where the hell did that come from? I- I like it, Kami she's such a turn on right now trying to fight me.' Goten lunged forward for Bra and kissed her hard, Bra was shocked at first but then she melted into the kiss. They both lowerd to the floor when Goten moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, he started to nip at the crook in her neck, Bra moved her hands to the tie on Goten's Gi, when she had untied that she started to fidddle with the bottom of the top. _

_What both demi-saiyans didn't notice was that right outside the window was a red moon, this moon affected all saiyans with tails, it made them attracted to the nearest male and female, making them want to mate no matter how hard they tried both saiyans wouldfind it impossible to stop what they where doing. _

_"Oh Kami Bra, how i want you." Goten took her top off and started to kiss her breats giving Bra feelings sh had never felt before. _

_"Well you have me, so take me." _

_End of flashback _

"Bra? woo-hoo." Goten turned to face her and waved a hand in her face. Bra snapped out of her day dream and saw the whole table looking at her.

"Sorry, i guess i went to la-la land." Bra blushed. She looked Goten in the eyes and he could lust reflected in her eyes, He knew exactly what she had been thinking of. Goten went back to eating his food when he felt something stroking his leg. He looked side ways at Bra and she pretened to be eating her dinner, she felt his eyes on her and looked at him with a mischevious grin on her face. Goten smiled back at her, then Bra realised why Goten's tail started to rub her inner thigh. Bra jumped at first and banged her knee off the table and yet again all eyes where on her, "Hic-ups." Bra gave another glance at Goten but this one ment 'i'm going to kill you.'

xXx

After Dinner everyone sat in the living room and had a drink to relax. Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl and Chi-Chi all sat in one part of living room while Bra, Goten, Trunks and Pan sat in the other.

"So Panny, how long have you and Trunks being an item?" Goten asked moved in his seat so that Trunks and Pan didn't see his hand grab Bra's tail and start to stroke it, he knew this got her,

"We've been toegehter for two years and bit." Pan smiled and looked up at Trunks who wrapped his tail around her waist.

"two years anda bit, so that would mean... before we went to space!" Goten looked at Bra she was trying her best to look like she was listening to the conversation when he knew other wise she was in a land of bliss

"Can you belive that Bra? they were together before we even went to space" Goten had a look of shock on his face.

"W-what?.. Oh yeah i already knew about them" Bra was trying to concentrate on the conversation but was finding it very difficult as Goten kept stroking her tail.

"What!? You knew and you didn't tell me all the time we were in space?" Goten stopped playing with her tail.

"Well it wasn't really something for me to tell, it wasn't my secret it was theirs."

"Look i don't mean to upset your lovers tiff but it's gettin late and as a mom i have things to do and Trunks has work."

"Were not lovers." Bra and Goten said at the same time turned to Pan.

"I didn't say you were it's just an expression."

"Oh Pan, Trunks before you guys go. What did Gohan mean at the dinner table?"

Pan paled a little at the question she was expecting one of them to ask but she didn't know how to answer. "Well erm.. Me and Trunks... Got pregnant be fore marage so Gohan saw it as sort of disrespecting the Son name. And now if you don't mind im going to bed

xXx

After the gathering was over Goten and Bra still sat in the living room with glasses of wine talking, they spent two years together but yet they still found things to talk about.

"So where you thinking about that incredible training session at the dinner table?"

"Maybe but you'll never know." Bra moved forward and kissed Goten, Goten leaned back onto the sofa so they were lying down. After a while of kissing and groping Goten carried Bra upstairs to her room where he lay her down on the bed, he lay next to her and held her close. They both fell asleep finishing off Bra's day dream of that perticular training session.

_Bra Flipped her and Goten over so she was straddling him and kissing down his chest, she got to the top of his trousers and got annoyed cause they where in her path. She ripped them from him _

_"A little agressive arn't we?" Goten looked down at Bra who was about to dispose of his boxers the same way she did of his trousers. "And a little unfair, you have more clothing than me." _

_"Well maybe this will even things." Bra movedso she was no longer on her hands knees but so she was just on her knees, She removed her tank top and then got on her hands and kissed Goten on the lips. he moved his hands up and down her body feeling the softness of her skin. he hooked his thumbs into the wiast bandof her shorts and with one flick of his thumbs they were off. Goten took dominanc again and started up an assault of kisses on her neck. Goten couldn't take it anymore he needed her now so he powered up enough to tear his and Bra's clothes off. "Eager are we Goten?" _

_"Sorry i just couldn't take it anymore i need you... now!" Bra responded to his words by wrapping her legs around waist. _

_"I need you to Goten" She put her hands in his hair and pulled his lips so hers. _

_"Bra? are you sure about this cause i don't think i could stop even if i was chained to a wall." _

_"Yes i'm sure and you talk to much." With that Goten entered her, it was clear to him then that Bra was virgin. Tears began to form in her eyes and she let out a little scream. Goten looked at her asking for her approval to continue she nodded her head. After a while of him thrusting in and out of her Bra's pain subsided to pleasure and she moaning his name. Soon enough they both climaxed, Bra tried to resist the urge to bite but when she felt Goten bite her neck she couldn't hold off any longer and bit him. Goten went limp and lay beside her with his arm holding her close as well as his tail being coiled around her waits. "Mine" where the last words he purred into her ear before he fell asleep. _

xXx

Ok guys theres the new chapter hope you all liked it if not tell me why and i'll try sort it out. and if there are any of you wit suggestions for the next chapter they are all welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I dont not own DBZ blah blah blah

i am so so so so so sorry i have not updated in ages i feel really bad about it ,i just lost interest in this story but here is a new chapter so enjoy

xXx

Pan started to wake when she heard someone crying, it took her a couple of minutes to realise that it was Tenks crying she threw the quilts off her and went to get up to see to her baby when she found herself stuck to the bed. She looked down toher waist to see Trunks' tail there, it's been two years since they got their tails and still Pan always woke to Trunks' tail either around her waist or tied together with hers.

"Trunks honey, can you please let me go? the baby is crying." Pan asked nicely.

"No, Mine." Was Trunks' reply and he wrapped his tail more tightly around her waist. Pan had a feeling this was goin to happen so she resorted to plan B. She started to massage his tail in between her fingers.

"How about after i see to the baby, you could remind me why your my mate?" Trunks opened eye and gave Pan a curious look.

"You mean besides the fact that im totally sexy and you fell head over heels for me." He gave Pan a grin.

"Well i wouldn't say you were that sexy, and if i remember correctly your the one who stole Bra's diary just so you could see me." Trunks quickly dove on Pan and pinned her to the bed, he trailed kisses down her neck. Pan had forgotten all about the baby crying until he let out a loud wail, her and Trunks both jumped, "I guess i better go see to him." Trunks rolled off Pan, She got straight out of bed and dashed to the baby's room.

When Pan walked into the room Tenks was standing in the middle of the room with his blanky in his hand as he rubbed his eye and his teddy bear in the other hand. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Typical Pan thought exactly like his father both hungry in the morning but both for different things. Pan picked up her son and took him into the kitchen where she made him a bottle of milk and some toast.

'Pan are you comming back to bed?' Trunks asked through their mental link.

'I can't Tenks is fully awake now eating breakfast. You comming down for beakfast?"

'I wanted my breakfast in bed but it looks like i can't, yeah i'll be downin a minute.' Trunks sighed as he got up out of bed lately him and Pan haven't been able to haveing any fun on their own, Tenks is always hungry or he's at work himself. Sometimes he wished Tenks was never born so him and Pan could be like they were, when they had loads of sex, went out to clubs and then had more sex. Trunks sighed again as he went in to the bathroom. He stepped intothe shower and began to work on a plan to get time alone with Pan, 'Maybe i could do a Bra and Goten and "Acidently" blast us off into space for two years' he shook that idea off even he had to admit that was bizzare he'd miss Tenks even though he was a Pan hogger.

After Trunks' shower he stepped into the hallway to head down to breakfast when he heard voices comming from Bra's room. 'I wounder who could be in Bra's room?' Trunks heard a guys voice he couldn't tell who is was because it was muffled through the wall's, Trunks was about to approach Bra's room and listen in when her bedroom door opens, Trunks rushed back to his room he left the door open a smidge so he could see through it.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Bra whimpered a little

"You know what your dad will do if he catches us." The mysterious man said 'Never mind what my father when i found who's been sniffing around my sister there dead.' Trunks thought.

"What about if later on i come round to your apartment and we..." Everything went quiet and Trunks could only guess that Bra was whispering something in the guys ear. Trunks was about to walk out and see who the guy was but his cellphone rang, he cursed his luck.

xXx

Bra a woke that morning like she had done the last two years with Goten sleeping next to her. The only difference this morning was that she was waking up to the actual sunlight and not the lighting on the ship. Bra rolled onto her other side so she could watch Goten sleep, when she rolled over she found that Goten was watching her sleep. "Good morning my mate." Goten smiled at her.

"What time is it?" Bra sat up in bed.

"It's 10:02, the baby woke me up about 10 minutes ago.

"Really i didn't even hear Tenks?"

"How could you not? he takes after Pan with the wailing."

"Well that kid does have the Son genes in his veins."

"Yeah, but he also has Briefs genes, so that must mean he's a bit insane." Bra smacked Goten with a pillow for that comment.

"Were not all insane i know i'm not." Bra turned on her side pretending to be mad at Goten. He turned her over and then posistioned him self on top of her placing her hand above her head. he placed light kisses on her lips.

"Of course you are but thats one of the things i love about you." He kissed the tip of her nose it madeher blush.

'How is it that we have sepent so long together that he can still make me feel like a school girl the way he says i love you, ot kisses me on the nose?' Bra thought to herself, all of a sudden Bra was alone on the bed she looked to the door when Goten had moved to in a flash "Whats wrong?"

"I have to go everyone will be waking up now." he looked at her apologetically before she could even move out the bed he was gone. 'Damn that stupid Sayjin male' Bra thought to her self. Bra swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked down for her slippers. After she found them she raiseg her head just to come face to face with a very toned stomach. she raised her head higher and saw her loving mate who had just left seconds ago. "." she was cut off when his lips crashed on hers. "Sorry i couldn't leave with you thinking bad things about me, now could I" He gave her the famous Son Grin. "Now does that mean i'm forgiven"

Bra looked at his innocent face and couldn't say no so she leaned up and kissed him on the lips "Your forgiven"

"Good, so can i go now without you being upset with me?" Goten said as he pulledher up from the bed and started to walk to the door with her in toe.

"I wish you didn't have to go" Bra whimpered a little

"You know what your dad will do if he catches us." The mysterious man said 'Never mind what my father when i found who's been sniffing around my sister there dead.' Trunks thought.

"What about if later on i come round to your apartment and we..." Bra whispered the last part in his ear, it was to rude to mention out loud.

"You bad girl." He stated before he teleprted out of the house to his own apartment.

xXx

next chapter soon hopfully i will try not to leave it too long and i dont really like this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

DISCLAIMER: I don't not own DBZ or any of the characters

I am so sorry I have not updated in ages I feel really bad about it, I just lost interest in this story but here is a new chapter so enjoy

And thanks to wolf-e wolf man for sending me the message to update.

ox

Trunks sat in his office not really concentrating on any of the work that was in front of him, he was too busy thinking about who could be dating his so soon, since she only just came back from space. So that means that it has to be somebody she was seeing before she went off to space.

Maybe Goten knew who he was, they did spend three years together in space, or maybe Pan would know her and Bra are best friends. He'd check with Goten first, and if her knew nothing then he would ask Pan. He got pout of his office chair and walked over the office door to tell his new secretary that he would be out the office for a while. When he opened this door his lovely wife was standing in the door way. He looked at her confused. "What...." Trunks was cut off from his words when Pan push him in to the office and locked the door behind her.

"Now, Mr Briefs. Where were you running off too?" Pan walked closer to him and grabbed his tie leading him back to his chair. She pushed him in the chair and stood above him.

"Me? erm.... no where." Trunks was shocked at what was happening, was this his Pan? Coming into his office and seducing him. He let out a growl and grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to his lap. "The question is what are you doing here?"

"Well your sister is taking care of Tenks, so I thought I would surprise you." Pan said as she started to unbutton his shirt and run her hands over his toned chest. She leaned forward and started to nibble his ear, then moving on to his necks.

"OH Pan...." He was silenced when Pan's lips crashed on to his own in a lust filled kiss.

"Trunks don't talk we haven't had sex in a long time." Trunks just nodded his head to what she was saying and began to kiss her. He pulled the orange tank top she was wearing over her head and began to kiss her breasts. Her back was against his desk whilst she still sat in his lap on the chair. Trunks rose out of the chair and with one arm securely around Pan's waist to keep her pressed against his body the other swept everything that was one his desk off on to the floor. The Phone and current work he was working was swept to the floor without a care in the world. He lay Pan down gently onto the desk and pushed her bra up and started to suck and nibble on the left one while his right hand started to kneed the right one. He felt Pan's hands travel down form his shoulder to his trousers, where she undid his belt and slipped her hand under fabric.

Pan was uncomfortable in the position she was in so she removed her hands from Trunk's trouser and back to his shoulders. this allowed her to move hers hands freely and no feel so cramped. She felt bad that she was not pleasuring Trunks. So she arched her back and unwound her tail. Then with her tail she started to tickle Trunk's abs and move further down until it was in his pants stroking him. Trunks grunted and bit down more forcefully, He brought his attention away from her breasts and pulled the lose fitting jeans from her body in one swift motion with out breaking them. The next thing to go was her underwear which he had no trouble in ripping to shreds. At the motion Pan gasped and gave Trunks and evil look that could of killed him. Pan used her tail and helped him off with his trousers. When his trousers were down Pan's legs wrapped around his waist and she brought him closer. He thrust in to her creating the table to wobble a bit under the pressure.

His thrusts became harder and faster whilst Pans moans became louder. Trunks was nearly turning super with the way his ki was skyrocketing. He kept getting faster and harder until the table broke beneath them. When Pan felt the table breaking she used her speed to quickly flip them so Trunks back went off the floor and not her, so now Pan was on top with Trunks' hands on her hips, She slowed the temp that trunks had set and started to ride him slowly knowing he wouldn't like this. He grunted in annoyance and rolled them so they were back to him on top and her on bottom. Trunks felt his climax reaching as did Pan, when it happened Trunks bit Pan's neck in the same place he did when he mated with her. using his tongue he slowly licked up the blood coming from the recent bite mark.

xXx

Trunks secretary was outside his office and was thankful that she brought her I Pod to work. After she let Mrs Briefs in to the office she has just heard continuous banging and moaning coming from them. This is one of the times that she asked her self why she had this job again. She looked behind her at the office door and rolled her eyes. no matter how loud her I pod was she could still hear them faintly. She suddenly wounded if anyone on the lower floors could hear any of this.

xXx

After Bra had showered and had breakfast she was about to leave to go to Goten's when Pan dumped Tenks on her, and told her she was going to take a break. Bra looked at the baby confused about what to do, she took him to his room and collected some of his toys, spare clothes, nappies etc. with a big bag she put him into the car and went off to Goten's. She couldn't take care of a baby alone never mind a baby Trunks and Pan created that was part sayain. When she got to his apartment she remembered she should have rang and told him the change of plan. She knocked whilst balancing Tenks on her hip and the bag over her shoulder. Goten answered the door with his eyes still closed and a sleepy look on his face. "Yes?" Goten asked in a yawn.

"Well nice to know you were expecting me." She dumped the baby in his arms and walked into his kitchen. she opened the bag and took the baby food out and placed it in the fridge along with his 2 sappy cups.

"Erm B, why is Tenks here?" He was holding Tenks at arms length, whilst he had a staring competition with him.

"Because your delightful niece my sister in law dropped him on me and told me she was taking a break." She explained whilst taking Tenks from Goten and placing him on the couch. "So our nice day spent in bed was spoiled." After Tenks was placed on the couch she walked up to Goten and wrapped her arms around his waist stood on her tip toes and pecked his lips with her own. Then she walked over the couch and sat beside Tenks who seemed intrigued in staring into space.

Goten plopped down next to her on the couch placing an arm over her shoulder to draw her closer to him. With that movement Tenks looked up at them curiously and noticed the look they shared that it was the same as what his mum and dad looked at each other like. He wiggled off the couch and walked over the bag that his aunt Bra brought with them and took out some of his toys. Sitting in the floor her started to bounce the ball with his hand then used he tail to catch it before it dropped. He then began to try and balance the ball on his tail without dropping It he continued to mess around with various toys whilst Bra and Goten sat on the couch watching TV and keeping an eye on Tenks.

"I like this" Goten spoke quietly to Bra, she looked up from watching Tenks putting a jigsaw puzzle together and made eye contact with Goten.

"What do you like?" she questioned

"Us, Sitting here like a family." He looked down at Tenks and then back at Bra "I want us to have moments like this Bra, but not with our nephew with our own child."

"Goten…" He cut her off

"No listen I know it could be difficult telling your parents but I want all this, Bra I don't care what we agreed on in the ship before we landed." He looked at her seriously "Marry me"

xXx

well that's the end of that chapter hope you all liked it if you have any questions about this chapter just email me and thanks again to Wolf-e wolf man for sending me the message to update this story, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon after this one it just depends on when I have time. Anyway review comment, and make suggestions


End file.
